121115-Regaining Trust
20:09:50 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 20:09 -- 20:10:59 GG: Mr. Moirai. Is. Everything. Alright. With. Miss. Aaisha? 20:11:17 GG: Aside. From. The. Things. That. Have. Happened. I. Mean. 20:11:21 AG: Oh hey Seriδs... Yeαh everythiηg is αlright 20:11:30 AG: Why dδ yδu αsk? 20:12:06 GG: I. Was. Sort. Of. Told. That. She. Was. Having. Trust. Issues. With. Mr. Aesona. And. Miss. Fenrix.... 20:12:14 AG: Ah 20:12:19 AG: Yeαh, just α bit it seems 20:12:28 AG: αηd ηδt just them, but it seems everyδηe BUT yδu 20:12:57 AG: She's ηδt sδ trustiηg δf αηyδηe much αηymδre 20:13:31 GG: She. Has. Not. Said. Anything. To. You? 20:13:42 GG: As. To. The. Reason. I. Mean. 20:14:18 AG: Nδt reαlly, αηd it reαlly gets tδ me thαt she is beiηg sδ uηtrustful δf us 20:14:51 GG: I. Am. Hoping. It. Is. Not. Scarlet. Related.... She. Is. Capable. Of. Causing. Paranoia. 20:15:48 AG: Eehh, I dδη't wαηt it tδ be, but it αctuαlly might be the rδδts δf it... But I dδη't kηδw hδw much trust I cαη put iηtδ telliηg yδu, cδuηt if αηyδηe is spyiηg δη these messαges iηdeed 20:16:23 GG: I. Already. Know. Much. Of. The. Situation.... 20:16:41 GG: That. Miss. Aaisha. Plans. To.... Befriend. Scarlet.... 20:16:50 AG: Yeαh... 20:17:13 AG: Yeαh... Yep, thαt is the just δf it... 20:17:24 AG: sδ uh... I meαη, its pretty wδrrisδme 20:19:23 GG: Indeed.... I. Trust. Miss. Aaisha.... But. Scarlet.... She. Erased. Much. Of. The. Last. Two. Sweeps. Of. My. Life. To. Control. Me.... She. Controlled. Miss. Aaisha. And. Mr. Aesona. In. The. Past.... And. She. Hates. My. Matesprit.... I. Feel. My. Judgement. About. Whether. Such. A. Friendship. Can. Be. Formed. Is. Impaired. But. I. Feel. She. Is. Too. Treacherous. 20:19:52 GG: By. Her. Very. Aspect. She. Is. Chaos.... 20:22:19 GG: I. Fear. Being. So. Far. Away. To. Help. Her.... And. She. Is. Hesistant. To. Talk. To. Miss. Libby. Though. There. I. Understand. The. Reason.... 20:22:36 AG: Yes... I uηderstαηd 20:24:04 GG: How. Are. Things. Aside. From. All. This. Though? 20:24:24 AG: I meαη, ηδt terrible... 20:25:20 GG: Everyone. Is. Still. Being. Held. Up. By. Customs? 20:25:49 AG: I tαlked tδ sδme δfficiαls... At leαst, I thiηk they were, but we'll be δut sδδη eηδugh 20:26:02 GG: Most. Excellent.... 20:26:40 GG: Things. Are. Starting. To. Look. Better. Over. Here. As. Well.... Two. Team. Members. Are. Now. Accounted. For.... 20:26:55 AG: which twδ 20:27:26 GG: Mr. Milo. Is. Safe. At. The. Fairy. Village.... And. Madame. Cenero.... Well. She. Was. Almost. Dead.... But. She. Was. Sent. To. Miss. Fenrix. Who. Saved. Her.... 20:27:43 GG: Miss. Suproc. Though.... She. Is. Still. Missing.... 20:28:01 AG: Yes... I tαlked tδ her αbδut thαt... 20:28:10 AG: Ceηerδ, thαt is 20:28:20 GG: Ah. She. Is. Up. And. About. Now? 20:28:37 GG: Strange. I. Did. Not. See. Her. Handle. Come. Up. Though. 20:28:51 AG: Well 20:29:05 AG: I... I dδη't kηδw exαctly? 20:29:14 GG: Exactly? 20:29:23 GG: What. Do. You. Know. Inexactly? 20:30:53 AG: i wαs cδηtαcted by... By Arty's wife? She sαid her ηαme wαs Lilα, αηd thαt she wαs ηδw humαη... Thαt she wαs ηδw Seer δf Time... Lδrreα αssured me thδugh thαt this is simply the cδηsδrt's memδries iηterferiηg with Lilα's δwη thδugh... 20:31:03 AG: But uh... I'm still ηδt sure 20:31:25 GG: Miss. Fenrix. Did. Mention. Something. About. Memories. Being. Mixed.... 20:31:33 GG: And.... Wife? 20:31:58 GG: Um.... Is. That. Another. Human. Thing? 20:32:18 AG: I αm ηδt sure? 20:33:11 AG: Lilα sαid it wαs sδmethiηg αbδut α biηdiηg δbligαtiδη δf rαηk iη δrgαηizαtiδηs, thαt is theη pαssed tδ deceηdαηts 20:33:33 GG: .... 20:34:26 GG: I. Am. Really. Hoping. This. Is. Not. Something. Like. A. Primer.... If. Madame. Cenero. Is. Flush. For. Mr.. Batson. Then. Jack. Will. Kill. Him. 20:34:47 AG: Yeαh, yeαh, thαt is whαt I αm feαriηg here 20:34:57 GG: What'S. Worse.... It. May. Allow. Jack. To. Bypass. The. Primer. With. Madame. Cenero. Altogether. 20:35:34 GG: Winning. A. Fight. Against. Mr. Batson. If. This. Is. Like. A. Primer. Means. Jack. Can. Claim. Right. Of. "Ownership." Of. Madame. Cenero. 20:35:50 AG: ... 20:35:55 GG: This. Is. Not. Good. 20:37:09 GG: Hopefully. This. Is. Not. Like. A. Primer.... Or. That. Madame. Cenero. Will. Reassert. Her. Own. Sense. And. Break. It. Off. Before. Anything. Can. Happen. 20:37:50 AG: I dδubt thαt Lilα will leαve Arty's side, δr leαve the view δf Lδrreα fδr quite sδme time 20:38:20 AG: which is wδrrisδme 20:38:25 GG: Yes. 20:38:26 GG: Very. 20:39:31 GG: I. Will. Contact. Miss. Fenrix. For. Further. Information. 20:39:42 GG: And. Inform. Her. Of. The. Issue. 20:39:44 AG: Thαt wδuld be the wisest cδurse δf αctiδη 20:39:49 GG: Naturally. 20:40:20 AG: Iη the meαηtime, pleαse keep gδδd sight δη the rest δf yδur teαm 20:40:39 AG: dδη't let Nyαrlα die, ηδ mαtter hδw stupid his αctiδηs becδme 20:40:49 GG: I. Do. Not. Intend. To. Let. Anyone. Die. 20:41:39 GG: And. As. Soon. As. Mr. Aesona. And. Myself. Find. Miss. Suproc. We. Will. Head. Back. To. The. Fairy. Village. And. Meet. Up. With. Mr. Milo. There.... 20:42:12 AG: Thαt sδuηds like α deceηt eηδugh plαη 20:42:42 GG: Let. Us. Hope. It. Remains. That. Way. 20:43:01 AG: Iηdeed... 20:43:05 GG: Keep. Me. Posted. If. Anything. Happens. On. Your. End.... And. Be. Persistant. With. Miss. Aaisha.... 20:43:12 GG: Regain. Her. Trust. 20:43:26 AG: I'm tryiηg 20:43:46 GG: Good.... She. Needs. A. Friend. There. In. Person.... 20:43:57 AG: Yes 20:43:59 AG: Stαy sαfe Seriδs, αηd gδδd luck 20:44:09 GG: Stay. Safe. As. Well. Mr. Moirai. 20:44:14 -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 20:44 -- Category:Serios Category:Eribus